127 hours of Antoine D'Coolette
by IvesM
Summary: SatAMverse. Antoine gets stuck between a rock and a hard place. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

** 127 hours of Antoine D'Coolette**

A coyote, dressed in formal attire, found himself in the middle of a desert.

Heaving himself up from the sandy ground, Antoine spat out some dirt.  
"Wha-?"

the tan coyote stood up groggily, rubbing his sore head.  
last thing he'd remembered, a huge robot threw him like a ball, all the way to...?  
"Zees...does not look like home..." Antoine sniffed around, trying to get a sense of familiarity.

nope, not even a whiff of a chili-dog.  
starting to grow irritated, Antoine stomped his foot.  
"Eez not funny! come out, yoo fuels!"

silence.

Antoine sighed, wiping his nose.

"All right, all right, let's see, where were we..."  
the french coyote paced back and forth, humming,  
"Well, eet looks like...we, meaning, moi, are...am in a desert..."  
Antoine looked up, and shielded his eyes.  
"A hot, cloudless desert..."  
he looked around, finding a backpack at least two feet from him.  
"mmh! oh! i know...this eez like one of ze survival films, qui!"

slinging the pack over his shoulder, he looked around once more.

"Now, what we need, is le shelter, and le food."  
Antoine hummed as he walked towards a random direction...

meanwhile, Sonic found himself, well, in the middle of Knothole Village.

the blue hedgehog snorted, what a wild night it was before!  
"That robot didn't get a chance against me!" he grinned, heading to the Power Ring Pool, which was now drained and empty since the incident.

Sonic contemplated, squinting his eyes.  
"mmh, there's something missing..."  
looking around, he found Antoine's tree, which had been knocked down.  
"...Ant? nah."  
Sonic headed over to the other side of the pool, looking around again, before spotting Tails, who should now be called Stumps as his twin tails were chopped off by the giant robot.

" 'Ey, Stumpy!" Sonic called out, waving to the little fox.

Tails stopped cradling his two stumps and trotted over-quite adorably- to Sonic.

"Who's gonna fix dat pool, Sonic?" the fox kit peered just over the edge, making sure not to fall and die a horrible death.

"No idea...we could ask Rotor to build a bucket-thingy and dump water into it..."

Sonic shrugged.  
"...hey, Sonic..." Tails tugged at the blue hedgehog's left elbow.  
"Yes?"  
"Where's Antwan?"

Antoine was beginning to get hot and sweaty, and he didn't like it.

"Whew, let's zee... do we have water een here?"  
Antoine dug into the pack, searching for a bottle of water.  
"mmm...?"  
Antoine looked in deeper, confused.  
"but...but in ze survival films, zere eez always a bottle of water!"  
the coyote closed the pack, sighing with annoyance.  
It must be the ones where you actually have to search for it..

carrying the pack, Antoine ventured even further, not before noticing a cave.

"Ah! zis should be a good shelter!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tails ran to Sally's hut, and knocked, as a good little fox kid should always do.

Sally opened the door, with the one hand, as she was holding a crutch for a broken leg in the other, , looking down at the young child.  
"Yes?"  
Tails shuffled his feet, and managed to squeak out,  
"it seems...dat Antwan's missin', Aunt Sally!"

the chipmunk girl's eyes widened, and she gasped a loud, un-girly gasp.

exhaling, Sally patted the young kit's head,  
"Thank you for telling me, sweetie. Now.. go tell Rotor to get the big boy weapons or I feed you veggies tonight instead of chili dogs."  
"Yes, Aunt Sally!" and with a cute little soldier salute, he hurried off, with his two tail stumps trailing behind him.  
Sally suppressed a giggle,  
"...stumpy."

just entering the edge of the cave, Antoine made sure no bears, lions, or dragons were in the cave.

"'Ello? bonjour?"

silence.

Antoine bit his lower lip, and carefully put his left leg forward, tiptoeing into the cave.  
"...b-bonjour? anyone?"

more silence.

wiping his forehead, which was now sweating, he took out a flashlight from the pack.  
"...i know, you're out zere...?"  
the turned on the light and looked around.  
not even a single bat guano.  
walking further in, he relaxed a little.  
"Well, well, if zere's notheen 'ere, zen eet eez moi shelter!"  
Antoine stopped to a good-looking spot in the cave, when he tumbled

And tumbled

and tumbled

and tumbled

and tumbled

And...stop.

Antoine looked down, a huge rock was blocking the way further down, and as the coyote found himself holding on to rock formations, limbs spread out.

looking up, he found his pack dangling by a tiny branch much too wispy for his bag. which contained his sabre.  
"...mon dieu..."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Sonic round up the three Freedom Fighters, Rotor, the walrus, started up his plane.

"Is she ready, Rote?"  
the walrus gave a thumbs up.  
Sonic tapped his foot, pondering again.  
"How much in this girl?"  
"well...i barely got much fuel...but she'll do a good...ah, three, four days at least."  
"And is she ready for four more passengers?"  
"Yep. sturdy old girl."

Sally walked in on crutches,

"Tails' coming back with Bunnie. have you got NICOLE?"  
Rotor snorted, "Of course, NICOLE is a vital part of the Freedom Fighters."  
Soon, Tails was trotting adorably-once again-with a half rabbit, half robot.  
"Good. i haven't been able to get her out of bed for the past few days!" Sally smiled and patted the young fox.  
"How'd you do it?"  
"Death thweats!" the young fox grinned a big, innocent grin.  
Sally looked at him as if he were just the teeniest bit insane, and nodded,  
"Okay..."

Bunnie tightened a screw on her left robotic leg, and smoothened her ears,

"I swear, if Tails be wakin' up on mah face an' threatenin' tah rip mah limbs off again, i'll pummel that little kid!" she threw a death-glare at Tails.  
Sonic grinned, and turned to Rotor,  
"So...we get going, hm?"  
Rotor turned the engine on, "Aye, sir!"

…

Antoine tried his best not to freak out, as if muttering out profane french was enough.

"eez okay, okay, Antoine, yoo are ze brave Freedom Fighter...qui! you can find a way out!"  
Antoine looked up at the branch, seeing his much needed sword just above him. He tried to lift up his right arm to get closer to it, but he quickly began to lose his grip, and he quickly grabbed whatever his hand could get on. He had to rethink his plan.  
Too late. the poor coyote slipped and fell.  
not before a huge rock crashed down...  
"AIEEEEE!" Antoine screamed, as he felt something crush and snap.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane was going awfully slow.

"I know, i know, this thing doesn't have much fuel, but, could you hurry up, Rote?"

"Sonic, calm down. I'm going as fast as I can... unless you want me to keep our fuel and go slower."

"No!" Sonic shrieked, nearly bumping into Tails, whose candy bar fell off the plane.  
Tails held back tears, "Candy bar! You owe me a new one when we get back, Sonic!" the little fox kit shook a fist.  
Sonic sighed.  
"Sure, sure, just don't whine about it now. I'll get you TWO candy bars if you stop whining."  
Sally broke the conversation with an unusually un-girly voice,  
"It's not his fault, Sonic. he's only six."

Bunnie examined her robot arm, which, along with her robot legs, had been short-circuited since that incident.

"...ey...perhaps...?"  
"Perhaps what?" Asked Rotor, not turning around.  
"Maybe.. maybe it's a bad idea to let me go out and fight."

Rotor sighed,  
"You won't be fightin' hon. you'll be with us because of Antoine."  
Bunnie blushed.  
Tails elbowed her, whispering, "You like Antwan, don't ya?"  
the rabbot straightened her ears and tried her best to hide her tomato-red face.  
"We're just friends, nothing more."  
"So says the red queen." Tails giggled at the older female.

Antoine didn't stop shrieking like a banshee who lost her favorite toy.  
What remained of his arm, the pain, oh, the pain. It was unbearable. It made walking on molten lava while hot iron nails jabbed under your already-bruised soles of feet seem like petting a tiny, soft kitten.  
exhausted from the ear-shattering screech of pain, Antoine laid his head on the rock, staring at his bloody, crushed appendage.  
he had to do something...but what? the sabre was still overhanging in the bag, and the poor coyote was too fatigued to reach for it.

slowly giving up to wallow in his tears, Antoine closed his eyes shut, hoping it was all just a bad dream, just a nightmare...but it all felt too real...


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently, as he would usually do.  
"Sonic, dear!" Sally called out, her one broken leg on the seat.  
the impatient hedgehog snorted in annoyance, ignoring Sally's pleas, and tapped Rotor.  
"Yes?"  
"...can i drive?"  
The walrus shot him an 'are you crazy?!' look.  
"Do you have any idea what happened that last time? we about near crashed!"  
"Yeah, yeah, the old shindig. now, can I speed up this old girl?"  
Sonic tried shoving the big walrus out of the way, making room for him to drive, but Rotor pushed him back, saying no.  
"C'mon, Rote!"

"You'll kill us!"

"I HATE going slow!"

"She's got half to no fuel!"

"Uh...you guys?"  
Sally pointed to the giant mountain that was in the teetering old plane's way.  
the two stopped their bickering, looked, and screamed, trying to swerve away from the mountain.

…

Antoine finally found some tiny strength in him, to fumble around the place, trying to find something to get his arm off the boulder.

the coyote felt something sharp, and retreated his hand, sucking at the pricked finger.

"mmmh?" Antoine found a piece of sharp metal, assuming a robot had been here some time ago.

Antoine stared at the shard, and to his wedged arm.  
"...ugh...well...eef nothing helps, zis weel do..."  
shakily, he traced the shard over his arm, and bit his lip, closing his eyes.  
"...you are brave...you are brave..." and with one deep breath, the coyote brought down the shard and slicing the soft skin.  
"...sacrebleu..." he said, shakily, as he swung the bloody shard again, bringing it down to the incision.

gritting his teeth, Antoine made sure not to stare at the cut he had made, and tried to focus on getting free.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic freed himself from the crashed plane, dusting debris off his shoulder.

"Sal? Tails?"

"Here!" the little fox peeked out from the wing of the plane.

although Tails was dirty and had a bruised, shut left eye from a handle jamming into it, he smiled and climbed out gingerly, walking his way to Sonic.  
"I don't know where Aunt Sally is..." the fox looked up at Sonic with his one good eye.  
the blue hedgehog patted his little friend's head, "Stay here, and look for the Bunnie an' Rote, i'll find Sally."

Sonic, with eyes as fast as his feet, spotted a twisted leg sticking out of the mess.

"Sal?" the hedgehog jumped over the wing and took the plane pieces out of the way.  
"Sally?"

Sure enough, Sally was lodged between a broken shaft and an engine blowing dusty ash into her bruised face.  
Sonic picked the poor princess up and carried her in his arms.  
"Sally?"

the chipmunk fluttered open her eyes, looking at the brave hedgehog with a faint smile.  
"Sonic..."  
"Sally!"

the chipmunk tried struggling her way out of Sonic's arms, and stumbled to the ground, with the hedgehog supporting her.  
"Sal! what happened?"

Sally looked into Sonic's eyes with her windblown, dirty face pale.

"I think...i broke my other leg..."

…

Antoine bit his lip so hard it bled, but not nearly as much as the gaping wound in his mangled arm.

The shard slipped out of his hands, and fell into a tiny crevice.  
"...Sacrebleu!"  
Antoine looked back at the arm, not taking any chances to give up.  
"...well..."

He bared his teeth and bit into the wound, shutting his eyes tight in pain.  
he hadn't eaten in a while, but there was no way he was going to eat himself.  
The coyote clenched his teeth through the remaining red flesh, stripping away meat by meat, with a face of disgust and pain, tears mingling with blood.

panting heavily, Antoine found a shiny, white substance.  
Bone.

sniffling and short of breath, the coyote picked up a sturdy rock, and held it high over the bone.  
"...f-for my k-king..."  
he brought it down, closing his reddened, tired eyes.  
"AND MY COUNTRY!"


	7. Chapter 7

Antoine bit his lip so hard it bled, but not nearly as much as the gaping wound in his mangled arm.

The shard slipped out of his hands, and fell into a tiny crevice.  
"...Sacrebleu!"  
Antoine looked back at the arm, not taking any chances to give up.  
"...well..."

He bared his teeth and bit into the wound, shutting his eyes tight in pain.  
he hadn't eaten in a while, but there was no way he was going to eat himself.  
The coyote clenched his teeth through the remaining red flesh, stripping away meat by meat, with a face of disgust and pain, tears mingling with blood.

panting heavily, Antoine found a shiny, white substance.  
Bone.

sniffling and short of breath, the coyote picked up a sturdy rock, and held it high over the bone.  
"...f-for my k-king..."  
he brought it down, closing his reddened, tired eyes.  
"AND MY COUNTRY!"

…

Bunnie and Rotor had been found by Tails' exceptional sense of smell, and the two were just scraped slightly, compared to Sally, whose other broken leg was being taken care of by Sonic, wrapping around a cast taken from the Emergency-Aid kit.

"Sally! what happened to ya, sugah?" Bunnie gasped, brushing off dirt from her one-piece suit.

"...Stupid plane broke my leg..."

Rotor looked at Bunnie, sighing,  
"Looks like we'll have to walk..."

The hedgehog grinned, "Walk? you just wait a mo, my friends, haven't you forgotten someone?"

Bunnie and Rotor shot him a glance.  
"Fine. just don't crash into things and break Sally's arm." the walrus snorted.

"Sally's my girlfriend, Rote, for sure i'm gonna take good care of her!"  
Sonic retorted, picking up the princess,  
"Tails! hold on to me! you too, guys!"

the three obeyed, although Rotor a little mad, but he shouldn't let the best of him be mad, it just wasn't his thing.

"Let's juice, guys!"  
and with that, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters sped their way to find Antoine.


	8. Chapter 8

Antoine screamed loudly, as the rock crashed in collision with bone, but he wasn't going to give up. smashing the final remains of his arm with the bloody rock, the coyote took one deep breath, and brought it down once more, feeling sure he had finally got through.

opening one sore eye, he looked down at the remains, feeling sick.  
one tiny splinter of bone was left on his arm, but all of what tiny energy he had left, was gone.  
flopping his head down on the boulder, the coyote closed his eyes and sobbed quietly.

…

Sonic doubled his speed by a mile, hearing faint, familiar noises.

"Sugah-Twan is near, y'all!" Bunnie smiled, relieved.

Tails used his nose to sniff around the area, smelling something sour, a smell he was not so familiar with but knew from a paper-cut or a scraped knee.  
blood.

Sally put her arm around Sonic's neck, and got a better look at the cave opening ahead.

As soon as they got to the cave (which was actually pretty quick, about half a mile per second.), Sonic took a deep breath, chest growing as he yelled out for the french coyote.  
"ANT, SCREAM IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!" There was a pause for a second... then he heard a high-pitched, weak scream, followed by harsh coughs and a wail.  
"Ant!" Sonic smiled and dashed off, carefully watching for Antoine. The harsh, rattling noises began to get louder.

Sonic motioned his friends to come over and check the scene.  
Tails ran towards his hero quickly, while Rotor helped Sally to Sonic, Bunnie calling out for Antoine.

Sonic stopped to a halt, noticing the pitiful heap of coyote that was Antoine.  
had they not arrived sooner, he was as good as dead. the poor coyote's eyes were red and swollen from crying so hard, and day after day, he hadn't slept. his arm, hand, mouth, and clothes all caked with blood, some fresh, some dry, and both mingled with tears

"What the- Ant! Hang in there...we're going to get you outta here!" Sonic called out as he turned to Sally.  
"Any plans?"

the crippled chipmunk pointed at Bunnie, who was in a fit of sobs while being comforted by Tails.

"Bunnie. Tails is too young to carry Antoine, and the rest of us have chanced of being hurt as well. We need your robot appendages to grab him, pull him up, and we can treat his wounds." Rotor said, pulling Sally back up in his arms.

the teary rabbot looked up, muttering something under her breath, as she walked over shakily to her beloved.

"S-Sugah-twan..."

Antoine opened one red eye, holding back a sob as he looked up at Bunnie. His cheeks couldn't help but turn red, even when he felt the icy hands of unconsciousness begin to grip his mind.  
the rabbot, in anger and grief, pulled up the huge boulder with all her strength, organic and robotic combined.  
"D-don't worry, Sugah-Twan...i'm here..."  
Antoine said nothing in return, but he gave a weak, grim smile and did his best to keep awake.

after Bunnie had pulled the boulder out of the way, she slowly picked up the wounded coyote, her beloved...hurt.  
"Antoine..."  
she kissed him on the forehead, before walking back to the rest of the Freedom Fighters.  
Sonic held out his hands to carry Antoine.  
"Grab on and hang tight!" Tails helped Sally to Sonics' back.


	9. Chapter 9

The coyote's head swam, as his vision blurred into view. Faint voices began to get louder, and he now could tell who they were. Tails was chirping with his odd talk, Rotor and Sally were babbling nonsense of scientific news, Sonic nudging Antoine with concern, and Bunnie looking at him, crying slightly.

"...B-Bunnie...Ma cherie?"

Bunnie looked up, immediately smiling in relief, kissing his forehead again.  
"Ah... ah thought you would never wake up!" She hugged Antoine gently.  
the coyote felt a numbing sensation in his arm, and looked over, seeing a neatly stitched-up stump, instead of his old arm.  
"m-mon dieu..."  
Bunnie's eyes fell slightly, same to almost everyone. Rotor frowned, and he cleared his throat.  
"Antoine, it's going to be hard, living life without an arm... but hey. I'll get this robotic limb project done, and we'll try to fit it on you...like, our first experiment."  
Antoine nodded, looking at his arm stump.  
"...Sugah, you'll feel what it's like to be a half-robot soon..." Bunnie rubbed his hair, cleaned from the mess.

"...half...robot?" Antoine pondered that thought. Did that mean he was going to be just like Bunnie? He can't do things an organic might do, but having the special advantages of a robot?

"One question, monsieur Rotor." the coyote looked up, smiling.  
"Can i have a built-in sword, s'il vous plait?" Rotor tapped his chin, then he grinned.  
"It's a challenge... nothing I can't handle! I'll try my best." He ran off to his lab, muttering something about numbers.

Antoine sighed, laughing slightly. Bunnie smiled warmly, before her cheeks turned bright pink.  
"Bunnie.. yo-" He was kept quiet by Bunnie's soft, gentle, lips kissing Antoine's own.

the two were embraced in a warm kiss, as the rest of the Freedom Fighters slowly backed up and made space for the couple.

"Ewwww..." Sonic stuck his tongue out, Tails following, Sally shushed the two, sitting in a wheelchair with two casts on her legs.  
"You did the same thing to me, remember?"  
"Oh yeah... what was I thinking?" He rolled his eyes and walked out the room. Tails giggled a bit before following his hero. Sally sighed and wheeled out the door, letting the couple have their time alone.

_ The end_


End file.
